Other Infinities-(A TFIOS Sequel)
by BraveDivergentLover
Summary: Hazel has to find a way to deal with Augustus's death. She tries to get over her state of depression by talking with her friend Isaac. Will she ever find a guy like Augustus? Will Augustus Come back? BTW I don't own TFIOs. All credit for the first book goes to John Green. I don't own the characters. Just what happens after the first book.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's been hard for me since Augustus died. I've been in a state of depression. I never go out of my room. I feel empty without him. He was the one who made me feel happy, normal, and special. He always pretended I never had thyroid cancer. I sure do miss him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lately I've been doing nothing but sitting on my bed with my oxygen tank and weeping my eyes out. Augustus saved me, but now that he's gone I can't be normal again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I've been wanting to visit his grave but I've been to depressed to even try to get enough courage to. But I really want to./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I hear my mom come up the stairs while I try to get up. I end up falling. My mom picks me up and lifts me back on my bed. For some reason I was really dizzy. I try to tell my mom I need to get up. I sit and talk with her until I say something that causes her to call the hospital. All I said is that I feel sick. And she calls the hospital. I can't be that bad./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We rush to the hospital. On our way there I feel sick. Nausea is a part of cancer. Cancer is a part of dying as well. I get so sick that I'm lying in the car weeping and moaning. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the stomach. I didn't know why I felt so bad./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They run some tests, hook me to an iv, and put me on oxygen. The doctor comes with the results. The results are that I just have the flu... I don't believe that... That can't be why./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyday I would feel worse. It went away but came back. Every morning I would get so sick I would sit on the bathroom floor retching. They couldn't figure it out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I talk with my mom when we get home. I ask her something she wouldn't think I would ask, "do you think I could be pregnant in any way?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you are I'm not mad at you. I'm very happy right now. If you are I will be even happier because I will have a grandson or granddaughter. I can buy you a pregnancy test tomorrow." ,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay thanks mom."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I fall asleep thinking about what would happen if Augustus was alive and he knew I was pregnant. He would be happy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next morning my mom comes and wakes me up, waving a box in her hand. Pregnancy test I suppose./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I read what it says on the box and walk into the bathroom. "Privacy? Mom..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh sorry. Go ahead. Use all the time you need."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I test results are that I am.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Left you with a cliffhanger?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Find out if she is pregnant or not in the next chapter.../p


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"What? I'm pregnant?! I start to scream! Oh my god. I'm actually pregnant. That one night in Amsterdam started it all. One night of that and I get pregnant... 9 months until I have the baby./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wake up in the middle of the night feeling so sick to my stomach that I scream for my mom. "Mom!" I scream at the top of my lungs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I hear my mom running into my room. "Yes. What's wrong Hazel?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I feel sick. I think it's morning sickness from me being pregnant." I walk into the bathroom and sit by the toilet. When I feel it all coming up I puke into the toilet. While I'm sitting there vomiting, my mom rubs my back in small comforting circles to calm me. Pregnancy sure does sucks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I no longer feel nauseous I ask my mom, "can you lay down with me tonight?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure hazel. Are you sure your alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sure. I don't need to go to the emergency room. It's just morning sickness at 2 in the morning on a Sunday morning. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'm gonna need my mom throughout the pregnancy. I have no idea what will happen. Of course I'm scared that my son or daughter may have cancer. Geez. I'm 3 months pregnant. I have no idea what the baby looks like, and I won't until Tuesday when I see my OBGYN./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In the morning I wake up and see my mom looking into my eyes. "Good morning!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good morning, Hazel. Are you feeling better this morning?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yep. Thanks for getting up last night and comforting me. I really will need your help throughout this pregnancy." She smiles and nods./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I get up and unhook myself from my BiPAP and put my cannula in my nose. I grab my phone and call Isaac. "Hey Issac. Wanna come over later?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I see you later tonight then. Bye"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bye."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Today is Tuesday that day of my OBGYN appointment. Today I get to find out if it's a boy or girl! Finally. I have been thinking of names for the baby. I know it's too early. I have six more months. If I were to have a boy I would name it Gus from Augustus. If I had a girl I would name her Anna from emAn Imperial Affliction. /emIt's been my favorite book since forever./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I asked my mom to come with me to this appointment. I didn't want to be alone. If it wasn't for Gus's death, he would be here. This one is the most important out of all of them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"One if the nurses calls my name. I drag my oxygen tank behind me while I follow the nurse into the room where they will do an ultrasound. They put this weird clear gel on my belly and put a microphone looking device on it and move it around. I hear the baby's heartbeat and almost cry./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You have no idea how amazing it feels to hear a baby's heartbeat. I'm so glad my baby does not have cancer. She is totally healthy. And I'm grateful./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I am almost nine months pregnant. Two months left. The baby has been moving around a lot lately. The baby's been kicking a lot more. Which shows that she wants to come out. I've been feeling better. But much more tired than normal. For the past few months I've been feeling the baby kick more than normal. I remember what the doctor told me. 'Theres a 50% chance that the baby will consume cancer when she's born. There's also a chance she will be perfectly healthy. Since both the mother and father has cancer.' It's pretty scary to know that my baby may have a chance to get cancer. br /I fall asleep that night thinking of Gus and when we met for the first time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHe was just staring at me. When I went to the Support group for the first time. I sat there and pretended I didn't notice him. When I looked at him he smiled. I smiled back. After we did the praise. We went outside and talked for what seemed like hours. That what started our relationship. My mom was right when she said to go and meet friends. I met someone that's more than a friend to me. /emstrongAugustus Waters./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It feels different now. It feels like Gus is watching over me. Sometimes I get the feeling of him touching me. It sends chills through my body every time. It feels like he's still alive in a way. I felt like I was going to die when he died. I couldn't control myself for over a month. Then I found out I was pregnant. And that it's his baby. If he's still alive he may meet his son or daughter soon./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next day I go to Gus's grave. I hear someone call my name. It sounded like my mother but I'm not too sure. It could be my dad or Isaac. I have no clue./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you loved this new chapter. Please Review!/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Could it be? Gus? It is really him? I see his brownish red hair. That's how I knew it was him. So many things boggles my mind. I can't believe Gus is still alive./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh my god. I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much. How are you still alive?" I give him a bear hug and kiss him on the lips./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was keeping an eye on you when I was in capital S. I have been keeping you safe. I have seen what you wrote to me in the journal I have you before I died. I missed you so much Hazel Grace. You wouldn't believe it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have something to tell you..."br /"What is it Hazel Grace?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm pregnant...Oh god-" As soon as I said it, I puked on the ground next to him. He gave me a huge hug afterwards and comforted me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is it my baby?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course it is." I wipe my face with my sweater sleeve./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you, Hazel Grace."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you too Augustus Waters."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I text my mom and told her to come to the cemetery. I didn't tell her what for. My mom rushed over and gave me and Gus a hug./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't tell my mom. I'm gonna surprise her. Okay./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We drive to Gus' mom's house to surprise her. I walk up to the door and knocked. Mr. Waters opens the door in shock. "Hi dad. I missed you." His dad starts to cry. He calls over his wife. She starts to sob into gus' chest. "Oh my."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After much talking, crying, and eating we drive to my house to sleep. My parents allowed Gus to sleep over with me. "I'm glad I get to see you again. How are you feeling, Hazel Grace?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I just feel a little nauseous. Could be the cancer and morning sickness." I detach myself from my Bi-Pap and put my nubbins in my nose in time to run to the bathroom. I puke my dinner from earlier today until there's nothing left but bile. I hate cancer. Gus comes rubs my back. "Done?"he asks. "Yeah. Let's go to sleep."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you."br /"Love you too Gus. Okay?"br /"Okay."br /Maybe 'okay' will be our 'always'./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A/Nbr /strongSurprised you didn't I? Hope you loved this chapter. I decided to add a twist. Make Gus come back to life. In my story Gus never died. /strongbr /strongLet me know what you think. Write in the comments what I should add or remove. /strongbr /strong~BraveDivergent_Lover/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wake up in the morning feeling worse than the night /I act like a four year old when I'm sick. I get cranky. I giggle in my sleep like a weird person. You would think it would be my hormones.. but most of the time its my cancer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everything makes me nauseous even /I start to get bad stomach cramps. Worse than what I get when I have my period. But I'm pregnant I can't be having my period./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I puke up for the seventh time today. I can't keep anything down. Gus tries to give me some food. I end up eating it but it comes right back up. We're not sure what's causing it. If it's the cancer or the baby. It could be both./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ever since I woke up I've felt sick. It's Most likely my cancer medications that make me nauseous. It's normal for me to feel sick all the time. br /That's just how cancer affects me. My mom has Gus take me to my doctor to have them check if there's fluid in my lungs. "There isn't too much but since your here we can clear them for you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-br /strongGus' POV/strongbr /-br /"Yes Please do. She's been vomiting all morning. We're not sure if it's the cancer or the baby..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's pregnant?"br /"Yeah. You didn't know."br /"She never told me. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hazel just stares at him. She starts to look green. I know she was going to vomit. I give her the trash can. In between puking she says, "I can't seem to keep anything you think I should be enrolled to the. hospital?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you are so sick you can't seem to keep anything down then you should go" As soon has Dr. Green says that, Hazel begins to dry heave. br /I can tell she doesn't like feeling like this. I was cured from my cancer. I never knew how./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dr. Green calls an ambulance. The paramedics come in and put Hazel on a stretcher. They pull me along with her. After she gets better from whatever she has, I'm going to ask her to marry me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After what seems like hours, Hazel is rushed into the emergency room. She passed out at her doctors office. When we get a room the nurse has me sign a bunch of random papers for whatever reason./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They hook her to a breathing machine and an IV. She was really dehydrated. That's why she passed out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She soon wakes up. She looks up at me with her beautiful hazel grey eyes. That's probably why her mom named her Hazel. "Is that why your mom named you hazel?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?"br /"You have hazel-grey eyes. I've never noticed that before."br /"Oh yea. She named me by my eyes."br /"I never knew that. It's because all I see is your beauty" I see her /I lay down with her til we both fall asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wake up to her vomiting. That's not such a pleasant sound to wake up to. I run to the bathroom. The door is locked. "Hazel, open the door."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stay out. I don't want you to see me like this. I feel and look horrible."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I knock on the door several times until she opens it. She rushes back to the toilet to puke. She's been getting really bad morning sickness lately. She would be in the bathroom vomiting for maybe an hour a day. Thankfully it only lasted a couple weeks. I've always wondered what caused morning sickness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-br /strongHazels/strongstrong POV /strongbr /-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I've been vomiting for what seem like days. Only was an hour. I open the door for Gus, to be rushing back to the toilet to hurl for the last time today./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I get up wash my face and brush my horrible tasting mouth. I attach myself to my Bi-Pap and go back to bed. Gus walks over and lays down with me. I fall into a relaxing sleep. Now that I know Gus' with me I feel safe at last./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemA/N/em/strongbr /strongemShe now is 2 months pregnant. This story is getting better and better. Long that it's summer I can write more chapters for you guys who actually read my stories. Enjoy! :p/em/strongbr /strongem~/em/strongstrongemBraveDivergent_Lover/em/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHazel's POV/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Today I am five months pregnant. No more morning sickness. My body now agrees with me. My body is okay with me having a baby. Gus has been helping me feel better lately. I am so glad he is back. I don't know what I could've done without him. It would have been harder to take care of the baby. In a few days we have another appointment for my doctor. To check and see if my baby is alright. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wake up and see that Gus isn't next to me like he usually is. I get up and detach myself from my Bi-Pap and attach myself to Philip. Today seems a little quieter than it normally is. I walk into the kitchen to see my parents with Gus sitting at the dining table eating breakfast./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey mom." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Hey Sweetie. How are you feeling today?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Better than usual. That's good I guess. " Normally I don't feel this great. I usually feel tired, moody, and restless. I walk over to Gus and give him a kiss. Every time we kiss I can feel the electricity from both of our lips touching together. It feels like the romantic movies, where they feel the electricity of their lips touching. It felt like our first kiss. It sure didn't feel like our last. Gus is still alive. Thank God. It scared me when he died. But he came back. It doesn't make sense. How could he die but come back to life? Someday I will ask him. Today's not the /br /"Mom we're going to go to my room."br /"Alright sweetie, Are you hungry? Your dad made breakfast. He made eggs, bacon, and your favorite toast."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I guess I am a little hungry. Okay. I'll eat." I eat until I can eat anymore. It was really good. How did dad learn how to cook so well? I never knew he could cook./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Why do I feel so great? With cancer I normally don't feel so confident, happy, and excited. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When we get to the room, Gus closes the door and starts kissing me passionately. He must have really missed me, huh? I start kissing him back. We fall on my bed and get back up. "Hey!" that sounds so cliché. "That hurts! Gus!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hazel, what is it?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The baby. It's moving around." I grab his hand and put it on my stomach where the baby is kicking. "I wonder what it is."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We won't know until the baby is born. That is very soon. I can't wait until the baby is born. I wanted to wait to find out the gender."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know if I can wait that long. I want to know if it's a boy or girl."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have something to tell you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can tell me anything, Hazel Grace. You know that, right?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes I know that. The thing is I've already figured out the names."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's alright. You got me scared there for a second. I thought something happened to the baby."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. Nothing happened to the baby. The baby's fine. I have an appointment very soon. So we can see if the baby is still alright. I hope she/he is."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm glad the baby's okay. Let's get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you, Hazel Grace Lancaster. I love you little guy." He rubs my belly gently./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you too, Augustus Waters." Then I all remember is falling asleep with a smile on my face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAugustus' POV/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Last night I was afraid something happened to Hazel or the baby. I wish Hazel wouldn't scare me like that. She knows I'm easily scared about her and the baby. I am just glad she and the baby are doing alright. She told me that she has an appointment to have another ultrasound to see the baby today./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stare at Hazel. I love the way she sleeps. She looks so happy. She's probably dreaming of me. I can tell she loves me more than before. She blushes everytime I say 'I love you, Hazel Grace.' It's crazy what one simple word can do to one person. I remember before I died what Hazel said, 'I'm like a grenade and at some point I will blow up and I would like to minimize the causalities, Okay?' I love her more than she thinks. I don't know if she knows that or not. I hope she does./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I see Hazel open her eyes slowly. "Good morning beautiful."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good morning, Gus."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Today's the day, Hazel. Today's the day we can find out if it's a boy or girl. Unless you don't want to know, yet."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you want to, we can."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright. It's your choice." I say./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's get up and get ready, then."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We get up and go to the bathroom to get ready. Instead of Hazel brushing her teeth, I brush them for her. She must have liked it because she starts smiling, but when she smiles for too long she ends up drooling on herself. We both start laughing. She ends up drooling even more. I wipe off the toothpaste off her face with a washcloth. I try not to laugh anymore. We both get undressed so we can take a shower. "I forgot how you look when your naked." She says. I have a lot of muscle on my chest, I suppose. We get in the shower and wash our hair. We get out of the shower and get dressed. I pick out Hazels clothes for her, and she picks mine. I pick a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for her. She chooses a nice t-shirt, with a collar that she got for me when she wasn't pregnant, and a pair of jeans. We head out the door with the keys in my hand. I hope her parents know about her appointment./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

Gus' POV  
Today Hazel is 8 months and the baby is really big. Well her stomach is really big. But I won't say that to her. We reach the office for her appointment at around 3. It seems a bit late for an appointment for Hazel. Today's the day we can find out the sex of the baby. I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a girl. But it's alright if it's a boy. This is one of her last appointments before the baby is born.

The nurse puts the gel on her stomach. Then she puts a weird device that looks like a microphone, kind of. Then an image pops up on a screen. A hear a heartbeat. It's the baby's. The nurse asks, "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Huh?" I wasn't paying attention. I was too mesmerized of the baby, how she can carry human being in her.  
"She said, do you want to know what the baby is?"

"Oh yes. I do. Is that okay, Hazel Grace?"

"That's perfectly fine with me. It's your choice."

Should I wait? Or not? I really don't know what to do. I guess I'll find out now.

"Alright, what is it?" I ask nervously.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Your having twins!" the nurse says. OMG how are we going to take care of two babies? I guess we'll have to learn. It's parenthood anyway, right?

We get home and tell her parents. They are surprised that she can carry two babies without passing out. They got her an advanced oxygen tank since she is pregnant now. The insurance actually paid for it. The hospital staff knows who we are since Hazel has been going constantly in and out of the hospital for the past few years. Cancer truly sucks. But I was cured from it since I died already once.

I give the photo of the ultrasound to her parents. They look at it confused. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It looks like there's two instead of one. That's weird." I look at the photo again. We didn't tell her parents that she's having twins. "Oh yes. Mom, Dad we're having twins!

"Oh my, You never said anything about twins. This is exciting news. Now it makes sense how you have such a huge belly."

"Mom!" Hazel goes to her room. I hear her crying as I follow her to her room. Her hormones can get really messed up at times. It's normal I guess.

Later that night, Hazel wakes me up and tells me she is getting contractions.

Hazel's POV

Later that night I wake up feeling contractions. I shake Gus until he wakes up. "Hazel Grace? What is it?"

"I'm having contractions. I think I'm going into labor. Get my mom!" As soon as I tell him, I unhook my self from Philip2 and attach myself to my oxygen tank. A few minutes later my mom comes running into my room with herself and my dad ready to leave. My dad carries me to the car. He drives as fast as he could to the hospital.

We reach the hospital in less than five minutes. Even though it felt like forever at the time. My mom called the hospital while we were driving there so my nurse was already there. Dad sits my on the wheelchair and my nurse rushes me to my room.

"How long has your contractions been? "

"Every five or so minutes."

She murmurs something under her breath. All I heard from it was, "She may need a c- section."

"What was that?"

"Oh Nothing." I can tell she was lying.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard my nurse murmur something about having a c-section. Are my parents hiding something from me?

I feel the contractions come again. I scream until I couldn't anymore. I hear the doctor say," We need to give her some epidural. And some medicine for the contractions. If her lungs can't handle the pushing we need to do a c-section. " I feel the contractions becoming closer together.

They start to tell me," When I tell you to push I need you to push as hard as you can." I nod.

"1…2…..3….Now PUSH!" I push as hard as I can. I feel myself about to faint.

"I need my oxygen!" they put a mask on me that pushes oxygen into my lungs.

"Are you ready to push again?" I nod. Even though I don't want to.

"Now PUSH!" I push as hard as I can again. I feel lightheaded while I do. I hear a baby crying.

"It's a Girl! One out, one to go!"

"Okay. Now Push one more time!" I push as hard as I can. I hear faint crying then all I see is blackness.

Gus' POV

Hazel passed out after she gave birth to our beautiful son and daughter. We've already decided the names. Anna and Gus Jr. I chose Anna she chose Gus Jr. She named him Gus from me. She didn't know she was having twins at the time.

The doctors hooked her up to an IV and induced her. They put a mask on her face to help her breathe. When they did that I was in the waiting room crying. They said I could see my babies if I wanted but I declined.

I remember the day Hazel came to the gas station in the middle of the night to help me. That was the day the cancer really showed. That day I had a CAT scan and it showed that the cancer was all in my body. I remember the day Hazel was in the hospital. That was the day I found out that the cancer came back and that it has spread.

I remember the day that Hazel almost died. That day was the scariest day of my life. I don't know how Hazel was able to go through this.

The doctor comes to me and tells me that I can see Hazel. I thank the doctor and he shows me where she's at. I walk in as soon as Hazel wakes up. I walk in and lay on her bed next to her. She looks at me with her beautiful hazel brown eyes.

Hazel's POV

I wake up and see Gus sitting next to me. I smile with what he calls my beautiful smile. I realize that I am in the ICU. How did I get here? "You passed after you gave birth." Gus says to me. I nod.

"Can I hold Anna?" Gus hands me Anna carefully. I cuddle with her for a while then I give her back to Gus. I close my eyes for a while. When I open them again I see Gus holding both babies. "Hi Gus."

"Oh you 're awake Let's go see mommy." He says to Gus Jr. I hold Gus Jr. carefully. He starts to cry so I latch him on so I can feed him. I rock him to sleep. I finish feeding him and give him back to Gus so I can get some more rest. We have a long day tomorrow. We don't have any baby stuff. So we need to get everything we need tomorrow. I actually think Gus will be getting everything. I have to take care of Anna and Gus.

The doctor's released me from the hospital after I woke up. We grab all of my stuff from the hospital and my mom and dad drive us home. I am so glad that I got pregnant. I am so grateful for these wonderful children. My parents decide to take care of them for the night.

I fall asleep with Gus that night.

A/N

I just saw tFIOS today. To tell you the truth I cried. I cried more than I usually do. I loved it so much! Let me know in the comments what your favorite scene was. Let me know what you thought of the movie vs. the book!


End file.
